criminal_case_fanonfandomcom-20200224-history
Impulse Equals Murder
Impulse Equals Murder 'is the third case of the Metropolitan Districy. Murder Weapon *'Car Killer *'Candy Walker' Suspects *'Candy White'- Fashion Model (22) suspect plays solitaire, is insomniac, knows car mechanics, has blue eyes and uses eyeshadow. *'Annabelle Rivera'- Flight Attendant (28) suspect is insomniac, knows car mechanics, plays solitaire, has green eyes and uses eyeshadow. *'Bryce Archwood'- Flight Blogger (28) suspect is insomniac, plays solitaire, knows car mechanics and has blue eyes. *'Taylor Harpkins'- The Heart Breeze Manager (35) suspect is insomniac, plays solitaire, has blue eyes and uses eyeshadow. *'Solomon Valen'- Professional Lawyer (45) suspect knows car mechanics, plays solitaire and has blue eyes. Killer's Profile *The killer knows car mechanics. *The killer plays solitaire. *The killer is insomniac. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer uses eyeshadow. Crime Scenes Faith Street: Parking Lot Entrance; Waiting Shed Goldstone Club: Club Tables; Meeting Hall The Heart Breeze: Cafe Door; Cafe Counter Steps Chapter One: *Investigate Parking Lot Entrance Victim's Body, Broken Car (Plate Number); New Suspect: Candy Walker *Ask Candy about the victim. *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Car Mechanics) *Examine Plate Number (Result: Car Plate Number) *Analyze Car Plate Number (03:00:00; New Suspect: Annabelle Rivera) *Inform Annabelle about her car. *Investigate Club Tables (Clues: Camera, Playing Card) *Examine Camera (Result: Annabelle's Camera) *Analyze Annabelle's Camera (03:00:00; New Suspect: Bryce Archwood) *Inform Bryce about his friend's car. *Examine Playing Card. (Result: Oil Sample) *Analyze Oil Sample (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Solitaire) *Go to Chapter 2 Chapter Two: *Ask Candy for help. *Investigate Meeting Hall (Clue: Smashed Smartphone) *Examine Smashed Smartphone (Result: Smartphone) *Examine Smartphone (Result: Victim's Smartphone; New Suspect: Taylor Harpkins) *Ask Taylor about the victim's visit. *Investigate Cafe Door (Clues: Menu, Notepad) *Examine Menu (Result: Victim's Tip) *Confront Taylor about the victim's criticism. *Examine Notepad (Result: Siganture; New Suspect: Solomon Valen) *Question Solomon about the victim. *Ask Annabelle about Bryce. *Ask Bryce about Annabelle. *Investigate Parking Lot Entrance (Clue: Victim's Jacket) *Examine Victim's Jacket (Result: Pills) *Analyze Pills (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Insomniac) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *Investigate Cafe Counter (Clues: Tablet Computer, Travel Bag, Photograph, Faded Paper) *Confront Candy about her argument with the victim. *Examine Tablet Computer (Result: Taylor's Tablet) *Ask Taylor about her real connections to the victim. *Examine Travel Bag (Result: Metal Pieces) *Examine Metal Pieces (Result: Brooch) *Examine Brooch (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Blue Eyes) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Libel Suit) *Confront Solomon about the victim's lawsuit. *Examine Telegraph (Result: Bryce's Penmanship) *Confront Bryce about the telegraph. *Examine Bird Cage. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Confront Annabelle about the blood sample. *Investigate Waiting Shed. (Clue: Fuel Can) *Examine Fuel Can (Result: Fuel) *Analyze Fuel (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation. Additional Investigation: *Solomon really needs your help. *Investigate Waiting Shed. (Clue: Suitcase) *Examine Suitcase (Result: Files) *Analyze Files (06:00:00) *Give back Solomon his files. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Calm down Taylor. *Analyze Knife (02:00:00) *Investigate Cafe Counter (Clue: Bloody Napkin) *Examine Bloody Napkin (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Relax Taylor. (Reward: Flight Attedant Outfit, Flight Attendant Hat) *Bryce seeks your help. *Investigate Club Tables. (Clue: Cloth Pile) *Examine Cloth Pile (Result: Ring Box) *Examine Ring Box (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number (06:00:00) *Question Bryce who will he propose. (Reward: Burger) *Tell Annabelle to go to the Karenina disco. *Investigate Meeting Hall. (Clue: Scattered Pearls) *Examine Scattered Pearls (Result: Pearl Necklace) *Give Annabelle her necklace. (Reward: Burger) *Go to Next Case. (1 star) Category:Metropolitan District Category:Cases